Del amor y otros demonios
by kenny-black
Summary: Alguien le preparo un muy especial regalo de cumpleaños a Remus, y quien menos se lo espera despertará las ganas de problemas del lobo que trae dentro


Este es el fic que hice para el reto navideño de la Orden Severusiana; pero como me ha encantado esto de estar liando a mi adorado Snape con el mortal que se le pong enfrente, creo que le continuaré, asi que dejen reviews con su opion Por otra parte prometo actualizar pronto el fic de Una Noche que la verdad no he podido continuar por que mi inspiración se largó de la ciudad y en lo que encuentro otro "muso" prometo al menos terminar el cap que tengo pendiente en la comp..

Por otra parte solo les deseo a todos una muy feliz Navidad y que el año nuevo que viene sea genial para ustedes --

**DISCLAIMER**: Se lo saben de memoria, estos personajes por mucho que queramos, no nos pertenecen, sino a JK Rowling, por otro lado las canciones son : Master and Servant de Depeche Mode y Welcome to the Jungle de los dioses :p Guns N' Roses

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Esto es una historia slash H/H, después no digan que no lo adverti

**Cap I: Regalo de cumpleaños**

La figura del chico pálido se recortaba en el resplandor de la ventana; a pesar de estar la luna apenas en cuarto creciente, las estrellas brillaban con tal intensidad que contrastaban con el profundo manto celeste, tan obscurecido, tan negro como los ojos de la persona en la que pensaba.

Volteo a ver a su alrededor, las cortinas de las camas de sus amigos estaban corridas, todos descansaban, excepto él. Y es que no podía dormir, podría culpar a la luna de eso, ya que cuando estaba en creciente, pocos días antes de que alcanzara su total esplendor, sentía como el lobo dentro de el iba despertando. Pero aparte de todos los cambios de humor que la luna le causaba estaba también la reciente pelea que había tenido con Sirius, por los irracionales celos de este, que solo lo habían dejado con ganas de meterse en serios problemas

-Y si el lobo quiere problemas, yo se donde los puede conseguir.- musitó por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a la cama de James Potter para tomar la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del Merodeador, con cuidado, jalo despacito la capa que tenia abrazada, esperando no despertarlo, no quería explicarle lo que iba a hacer en plenas tres de la mañana un sábado. Despacio, despacio fue tratando de arrebatarle la capa, hasta que un dormido James solo susurro- Lily, Lily- y se volteo liberándola por fin.

Apenas iba a tomar su ropa cuando en la cama vecina se oyó ruidos y gruñidos. Temeroso de que lo fueran a atrapar solo se cubrió con la capa, dejando tirada la parte superior de su pijama junto con el mapa.

Y sigilosamente salio de la habitación, paso por el cuadro que custodiaba la Torre de Gryffindor, murmurando apenas la contraseña "Lumini ante" y se dirigió a donde sabia encontraría lo que buscaba, en donde habría alguien que sabría calmar esa explosión inminente que sentía dentro, ese fuego dominante y agresivo que no lo dejaba dormir.

Ahora tenía un problema, ya que había dejado el mapa en la habitación, asi que apostando por lo seguro se dirigió a las mazmorras, donde estaba el laboratorio para alumnos, que podían hacer uso solo los que iban de 5 año para arriba, pero como bien sabía Remus, no había mas que una sola persona en el entero colegio capaz de soportar mas de las horas reglamentarias de esta clase, así que él hacia uso de esta laboratorio que y lo tomaba como propio. Una sola persona: Severus Snape.

Y a él fue al que se encontró cuando por fin llegó a la puerta del salón, donde a pesar suyo, solo atino a detenerse en la puerta apoyado en el umbral, admirando y anhelando las formas del hombre que tenia enfrente. Y es que no era para menos, ya que el recinto se encontraba alumbrado solo con unas cuantas antorchas diseminadas solo para alumbrar el caldero que estaba funcionando. E inclinado delante de este, estaba una imagen para quitar el aliento; Un chico de blanquísima piel , con su largo cabello recogido en una coleta, aunque unos mechones rebeldes escapaban hacia su rostro impacientándolo, su camisa, hecha bolas, tirada a un lado, dejándolo únicamente con unos ceñidísimos pantalones negros que solo resaltaban más su bien formado trasero, mostrando su torso, níveo, firme, donde cada vez que removía los elementos del caldero se notaba en sus brazos cada fibra de sus músculos. Al fondo se veía una pequeña grabadora muggle, que reproducía una música con un ritmo pegajoso, que las caderas de Severus seguían fielmente

_There's a new game_

_We like to play you see_

_A game with added reality_

_You treat me like a dog_

_Get me down on my knees_

_We call it master and servant_

_We call it master and servant_

Lupin no pudo reprimir un suspiro, haciendo que Severus volteara rápidamente, lo que ocasiono a su vez que ahora el licántropo, que hasta hace poco parecía saber que quería, solo se sonrojara y perdiera momentáneamente la lucidez. El otro se dio cuenta de esto y se aprovecho de la situación

-¿y bien Lupin?-dijo mientras se quitaba un mechón del rostro y aprovechaba para recargarse en el caldero, sin un momento perder el ritmo de la canción, dejándose a si mismo en una posición por demás seductora- ¿Ves algo que te gusta?

Remus solo se sonrojo más, tratando de recuperar el aplomo, repitiéndose a si mismo "Soy un Gryffindor, debo de ser valiente soy un Gryffindor".

-Solo me preguntaba Snape, que si siendo tu mismo prefecto, no sabrías que los artefactos muggles están prohibidos.

-Ohh ¿este aparatejo?, digamos que solo se lo confisqué a tu querido amigo Arthur Weasley y, curiosamente, por primera vez, uno de los cachivaches que siempre carga ese "amante de los muggles" por fin tiene un buen uso.

-¿Ah si?- dijo mientras abandonaba la seguridad de el umbral en el que se recargaba- ¿Y se puede saber que escuchas?

-¿Podrás guardar un pequeño secreto?- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Remus, al mismo tiempo que le ponía un dedo sobre los labios, lo que ocasiono que este se alejara instintivamente al sentir tan cerca el calor del cuerpo del otro

-Cálmate Lupin, - agregó en lo que se retiraba - creéme no muerdo, bueno al menos no muy fuerte, jajajaja; lo que escucho es solo un grupo muggle, por eso debes de conservarlo en secreto.- explicó, ya de espaldas vuelto hacia la pequeña grabadora, subiéndole el volumen

-¿TU? ¿Escuchando música muggle?

-Qué te puedo decir, es inspiradora

-¿Inspiradora?, de que hablas solo es una canción acerca de esclavitud y un juego y… ohh ya veo.- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

Mientras tanto, Snape se iba contoneando al ritmo cada vez mas fuerte y pesado de una nueva canción, ahora el viejo reproductor tocaba una canción más rápida, pero a la vez indescriptiblemente más sensual, la voz de un muggle que daba alaridos y gritos a su vez, parecía que estaba haciendo algo mucho más placentero que solo cantar

_Welcome to the jungle_

_We take it day by day_

_If you want it you're gonna bleed_

_But it's the price you pay_

_And you're a very sexy one_

_That's very hard to please_

En ese momento Severus se volteo de frente a Remus, dejando ver su reciente excitación tras esos pantalones tan ajustados, sensualmente, se iba acercando al licántropo, que parecía que había perdido la capacidad de razonar, ya que solo se quedo parado viendo como se acercaba el moreno voluptuosamente, al mismo tiempo que se soltaba el cabello negro, agitándolo siguiendo el ritmo. Cada vez más cerca, sintiendo como la sangre afluía y no precisamente a su cabeza, Remus solo respiraba cada vez más agitado,

_You can taste the bright lights_

_But you won't get them for free_

Severus siguió caminando hacia Remus, ahora tocándose a si mismo al ritmo de la canción, posando sus manos diestramente en su blanco torso, acercándose a tal grado que sentían el tembloroso respirar del otro en su cuello

Cantando suavemente, Severus se pego al oído del pálido y tembloroso licántropo, murmurando apenas en un suspiro las frases de la canción,

…_In the jungle, Welcome to the jungle, Feel my, my, my serpentine,- _al tiempo que movía las caderas peligrosamente,haciendo que los dos cuerpos entraran en contacto, provocando jadeos-_ I wanna hear you scream_

Remus solo se ponía mas y mas nervioso, lo que tanto había anhelado por fin se estaba cumpliendo y el no sabia que hacer ya que, aunque no seria su primera vez, distaba mucho de lo usual para el, por que siempre pensó que estaría solo con Sirius, pero después de tanto pleito por los celos infundados de este, estaba dispuesto a darle su merecido y que mejor que dándole rienda suelta a sus instintos, con la única persona capaz de hacerle hervir la sangre de deseo,

-Severus, espera

-Mmm.… ¿estas seguro que quieres que pare?- dijo mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja- ¿No preferirías que continuara?

-Oh si…no, espera, tengo…mmm... algo que decir- dijo mientras lo alejaba poniéndole las manos en el pecho desnudo.

-OK te escucho- dijo apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara

-Es que…no se como decirlo…es….difícil….

-Entonces no digas nada-repuso mientras se volvía a acercar a ese cuello tentador, lleno de pequeñas marcas, producto de las múltiples transformaciones

Remus solo se dejo llevar, impresionado por las fuertes oleadas de placer que su cuerpo sentía, tratando de compensar el intenso goce que Severus le proporcionaba, empezó a jugar con las manos que aun conservaba en el torso del Slytherin, masajeado suavemente los pezones de su compañero, provocando que empezara a gemir. Severus solo se pego más al calido cuerpo del Gryffindor, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran provocándoles mas quejidos de puro placer.

Sus bocas se acercaron lentamente, dando rienda suelta a toda la pasión que traían ambos dentro, sus lenguas jugaron a reconocerse, tímidamente al principio, después con una sensación de ardor e ímpetu que a los dos se les hacia inexplicablemente nueva y deliciosa

-¿Remus?-dijo Snape tratando de hablar con la boca de su compañero mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

-Mmm?-respondió sin soltarse de esa boca tan sensual y deliciosa

-Te tengo una sorpresa

-Mmm.-repitió el aludido sin pensar en soltarse de ese abrazo

-Espera, deja mi boca un segundo

-OK, encontraré otra cosa interesante que hacer- dijo mientras bajaba al cuello de Snape, dando pequeños mordiscos, lo suficientemente fuertes para que dejara marca, agregando lengüetazos que hacían estremecer al moreno.

Severus, al ver que nunca conseguiría distraerlo, se fue moviendo en dirección al caldero, llevando junto con el al entretenido Remus; al llegar al caldero, lo tomó fuertemente por los hombros y bruscamente lo hizo sentarse en la orilla de la mesa de tal manera que sus piernas quedaban colgando

-Ah no, ahora terminas¡¡-dijo un Remus desesperado por volver a saborear el delicioso cuerpo de su cómplice, tratándose de abalanzársele encima

-Te digo que esperes, tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti, ¿ves el caldero?-

Remus asintió lentamente tratando de entender

-No es una poción normal, es algo que he inventado, tiene altos poderes afrodisíacos y relajantes.

-¿Y?

-Eres tan bello cuando pones esa cara de berrinche- dijo arrancándole una sonrisa-Se que tu cumpleaños fue esta semana y solo quería darte tu regalo.

-Regalo? ¿Cuál…- la frase fue interrumpida por que Severus empezó a vaciar lentamente sobre su pecho la poción, esta era cristalina, con un leve color a miel y estaba tibia, haciendo que el cuerpo de Remus se fuera poniendo más y más caliente

-Ahhh….

-Shhhh, déjame hacer a mí

Severus empezó a retirar lentamente con su lengua la poción derramada, haciendo un camino desde sus delgados hombros hasta sus pezones, y de ahí hasta el resorte del pijama que marcaba un límite y de regreso, volviendo loco al licántropo, que solo jadeaba suavemente

-Ahora, si me permites..- agrego mientras retiraba poco a poco el pantalón haciendo que Lupin levantara la cadera.

Severus se quedo admirando el bello espectáculo que se le ofrecía, el hermoso y tímido licántropo que un día casi lo mata, ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas coloreadas, respiraba con dificultad; no queriendo hacerlo esperar más , bajó también los boxers verdes que aun lo cubrían .

-vaya, vaya

-ohh pasa algo? – pregunto Remus con preocupación.

-No, solo que no sabia que el lobito ocultaba semejante tesoro- agregó pícaramente Severus, tomando con sus manos la virilidad de su compañero

-Mmm.…ohhhh- murmuraba lleno de placer al sentir como su erección era masajeada lentamente

-Espera un poco, falta lo mejor- dijo el Slytherin, mientras tomaba un poco más de poción y la derramaba sobre el imponente miembro del Gryffindor, y arrodillándose, hasta quedar al nivel de la cintura, se dispuso a retirar suavemente con su lengua cada resto del menjurje, haciéndolo gemir de placer, cada vez más fuerte.

Remus movía las caderas hacia delante, tratando de que Severus abarcara todo su miembro; hasta que empezó a sentir que su excitación no podría más y estaba a punto de dejarse llevar en un mar de sensaciones, cuando sintió que no podía liberarse; volteo hacia abajo para ver a su compañero dirigiéndole una sonrisa malvada, mientras presionaba la base de la palpitante erección impidiéndole terminar

-Ah no pequeño, no creas que te dejare acabar tan pronto- decía mientras volvía a subir, besando de nuevo todo el delgado cuerpo, hasta encontrar otra vez su boca, uniéndose en un beso apasionado

-Mmm, sabes a chocolate-dijo entrecortadamente

-Es la poción, te dije que seria tu regalo de cumpleaños

-¿De verdad?, entonces déjame disfrutarla a mi también- dijo mientras empujaba al Slytherin sobre la mesa, dejándolo recostado ahora a el.

El cambio de manos del poder, pareció no importar mucho a Severus, que solo se dejó hacer. Remus tomó un poco más de poción y la embarró por todo su tórax, recostándose sobre Severus, frotando lentamente ambos cuerpos hasta que ambos quedaron llenos del liquido ambarino. Mientras se embarraban mutuamente, Remus trato de quitarle los apretados pantalones a Severus, pero era tal su excitación, que era una tarea por demás difícil, desesperado, solo atinó a arrancarlos irracionalmente, dejando los jirones a un lado

-Hey, no seas tan salvaje- reclamó divertido de ver el súbito cambio de actitud del licántropo

-No soy yo, es el lobo quien lo hace- respondió con una sonrisa maquiavélica, mientras terminaba de romper los ajustados boxers negros que Severus portaba, asombrándose del tamaño del miembro de su nuevo amante

-Ahora ya se por que todos le temen a la serpiente de Slytherin- dijo mientras golosamente tomaba en su boca la erección caliente.

Severus gemía y jadeaba al contacto de la húmeda boca y los suaves labios de Remus, cuando sintió, que un dedo se deslizaba suavemente en su entrada virgen

-MM.. Remus.. Que…es…estas….haciendo?-dijo con apenas un respiro

-Shhh… tu relájate- respondió mientras subía las piernas de Severus, haciendo que sus caderas se elevaran. Mientras tanto, no dejaba de besar los muslos, de Severus, que ya se había olvidado de que era el quien inicialmente tenia el control, solo se dejo llevar por las intensas oleadas que recorrían su cuerpo, sobre todo ahora que Lupin lamía lentamente su entrada, dejándolo indefenso.

Remus se hincó frente a Severus, subiendo aun más sus caderas, al ponerse las piernas de este sobre los hombros, para al fin empalarlo lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de una melodía que aun resonaba al fondo, Severus respondió ansioso a ese ritmo que le marcaba su amante, girando lentamente las caderas haciendo las sensaciones más fuertes y cada vez más profundas, mientras tanto Remus lo masturbaba deliciosamente, hasta que con un gemido Severus se liberó al fin manchando las manos de Lupin, que con ojos febriles, renovó con un poco más de fuerza sus embestidas para terminar con un fuerte grito y después desplomarse sobre el sudoroso cuerpo de su amante.

Apenas se estaba acurrucando entre los brazos de este, cuando sintió que las manos de Severus recorrían lentamente su espalda

-Severus?

-Mmm... dime Lupin

-¿No habíamos terminado?

-¿Crees que la serpiente de Slytherin te dejaría ir así? –respondió con una sonrisa, , volteándolo de espaldas a él, mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo su espalda hasta bajar al surco de sus nalgas, haciendo que Remus jadeara intensamente, al mismo tiempo que su recién recuperada erección rozaba con la mesa, dándole sensaciones inesperadas. Severus pronto se dio cuenta de esto y volvió a tomar con una mano su excitación y con la otra empezó a entrar en Remus, haciendo que sus jadeos se hicieran más y más fuertes. El licántropo solo levantaba las caderas en un intento por entrar mas en contacto con aquellos dedos que lo estaban volviendo loco, poco a poco fue tomando como suyo el cuerpo que se le ofrecía hasta que Severus lo empaló totalmente, dejando escapar un gritito del licántropo que rápidamente fue reemplazado por un gemido mas prolongado al sentir las embestidas de este.

Severus a su vez masajeaba suavemente el miembro de su compañero, haciendo que los suspiros y jadeos de ambos se elevaran tanto que terminaron por opacar la débil estática que se oía de la grabadora. Siguiendo un ritmo que solo ellos percibían. Finalmente Remus sintió como su nuevo amante se derramaba en el, exclamando su nombre en un suspiro, llenándolo de un tibio liquido y se dejó llevar entre las manos de Severus, manchándolo a su vez.

Remus se volteó a agarrar su varita para murmurar un hechizo de limpieza después se desplomo a un lado del Slytherin, que tenia los ojos cerrados y se veía increíblemente atractivo, desvalido como estaba, con una leve capa de sudor brillando por su cuerpo. Remus solo se acurruco a su lado pasándole una pierna encima de las de el, haciendo que este reaccionara

-¿Remus?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada

-¿No te importa que alguien nos atrape?

-Es sábado Severus, y aparte, dudo que alguien quiera usar los laboratorios

-Esta bien, tu ganas- dijo sin muchas ganas de discutir, mientras abrazaba a su vez al delicado chico que tenia junto a el

-Ohh Remus, olvidaba algo- dijo con una sonrisa- Feliz Cumpleaños- agregó mientras lo besaba tiernamente

Besos

Kenny Black


End file.
